Hide and Seek
by uoduck
Summary: In which Headmaster Potter has a boyfriend in low places. (Harry/Desmond). Desmond lives AU.


AN: I don't own either Assassin's Creed or HP.

* * *

"What does your boyfriend really do again, Headmaster?"

"I told you, he's an assassin," Harry replied, glancing over to Neville and then taking another bite of food. He looked out over the great hall of Hogwarts, looking over the various assembled students. It had been several years since the battle and two years since he had been named Headmaster after McGonagall had retired.

Neville stared at him, blinked once, and then turned to his left to discuss something with Draco.

The enchanted ceiling seemed to hum above them and the floating candles wobbled in the air before steadying. Clouds gathered on the ceiling, mirroring the clouds out in the real sky.

"None of you believe me, do you?" Harry asked, before shrugging and smiling. "Ah well. For once, it's not necessary that you believe me. Just know that he and I will not be easily separated despite it being a long distance relationship."

Draco's lips twitched up into a small, hesitant smile, his eyes darkening at the memories.

"All right then. It's been a long day," Harry remarked as he yawned. "I'm due to teach a class tomorrow, Draco, Neville. As well as attend a meeting with Shacklebolt as to his successor."

Draco snorted and muttered something under his breath. "It'll be a messy election this year. Lots of dogfighting."

Harry sighed and stood up, seeing most of the students glance up his way. He had been headmaster for three years and a professor for only one and no one had gotten used to having the Boy Who Lived for a teacher, much less a headmaster. Lots of people thought he had something to do with that major solar flare last year but… they were mistaken.

"Didn't you say you met him online?"

"No. I met him… at a bar," Harry offered, nodding to one of his other professors before looking out to the students. There were no house tables anymore, just long tables and small tables. No more squabbling between houses that led to bullying. Just… peace. Harry's grin widened at the thought and he waved to the students, to the kids that occasionally reminded them of himself and turned to head out of the hall.

"At a bar, Potter? Don't you have higher standards than that?" Draco called back.

"At the time, no!" Harry retorted. "You don't have high standards either."

Draco went red and turned back to his meal and his schedule for the next few weeks.

Harry grinned and stepped out of the door that led out and into the hall, walking through and into the room with the great staircases. He peered up, tucked his hands into his pockets and stepped on the first one to draw his attention. His thoughts wandered to his boyfriend, wondering he was doing in New York. Or at least the last he checked his boyfriend was in New York. For all he knew the other man was anywhere in the world.

The staircase dropped him off on the top floor of Hogwarts and he padded through the hallway to the gargoyle, speaking the password. He watched as it opened for him, a slight shiver falling over him at the sight and stepped up onto the rotating staircase. It took him up to what was now his office and he stepped off, nudging his door open and smiling at the sight before him.

Fawkes had come back two years after the war had ended and had stayed by his side ever since. The bird was close to molting and peered up at him as he walked over to stroke his feathers.

"Hey, Fawkes," Harry whispered, breathing a sigh as the bird began to hum. "Time for bed, huh?"

Fawkes chirped quietly and then tucked his head back into his feathers. Every painting in the room was asleep too, Severus and Albus included.

Harry grinned and walked up the set of stairs above his desk, entering through another door to his quarters. The size of his quarters now absolutely dwarfed the cupboard under the stairs and he utterly loved it. He stepped in and stopped, looking out the floor to ceiling windows opposite him. His quarters looked out over the front courtyard of Hogwarts and beyond, letting him see the Black Lake and a bit of the Quidditch pitch.

He yawned again and strode over to the bathroom, only to suck in a surprised breath. The shower was in use and…

"Desmond!"

The man inside the shower yelped, stumbled and quickly, gracefully righted himself. Harry saw a glint of golden eyes before Desmond grinned, his amber eyes lit up. Harry spared a quick glance to where Desmond's robes were, seeing no hint of blood. His blades were gently laid out on top of his robes and Harry saw at least three smoke bombs.

"I thought you were in New York," Harry offered, clutching his chest for dramatic effect. His heart was racing at the sight before him though for various reasons.

"I was," Desmond replied, reaching for the shampoo. The shower walls were clear glass and a charm kept them from fogging up. "I needed some vacation time. Saving the world is exhausting, you know."

"Oh, did Mentor Miles want a booty call?"

Desmond snorted and Harry grinned, quickly undressing and stepping in to join him.

"Here," Harry whispered, walking up to Desmond's back and slipping an arm around him. "Let me."

Desmond let out a full, loud sigh and melted against him, letting Harry take most of his weight.

"You blend in with my students again?"

"What? Like it's hard?"

"You watched Legally Blond with Rebecca again?" Harry asked, grinning and reaching up for the shampoo and squirting some into his palm. He reached up and carded his fingers through Desmond's hair, massaging the shampoo over his scalp.

Desmond snorted and leaned into him some more, letting out a loud moan as Harry dug his thumbs into a particularly good spot. "I may have. It was Shaun's idea."

Harry let out a laugh and Desmond could feel it reverberating through his body.

"My… arm was a little sore today," Desmond murmured, glancing down at his right arm and hand. Harry hadn't been able to save his arm entirely though it had been close enough. His arm was scarred all the way up to his shoulder but it had been worth it. He had finally felt like a true Assassin, as Minerva and Juno bickered between him with the world in danger. "And… I Bled again."

Harry's arm tightened around him and Desmond felt lips press against his neck.

"Close your eyes," Harry said quietly, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into his scalp.

Desmond sighed and closed his eyes, letting Harry dunk his head under the warm spray of water.

"What did you see?"

"Ezio again. I… miss them," Desmond admitted.

"He was your prophet. Of course you miss him," Harry replied, nudging him out of the spray of water. "You saw through his eyes for so much longer than either Altaïr or Connor. Or even Haytham."

"You don't think it's stupid? He's been dead for…"

"Desmond, it's not stupid," Harry retorted, smoothing his fingers over Desmond's body, washing him. They both stepped under the water again briefly, letting the shower hose off any dirt and sweat. "He taught you so much."

"William thinks it's stupid."

"Yeah, well, William Miles can suck it."

Desmond let out a choked laugh and he turned around in Harry's arms to look at his boyfriend. Harry's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You are Mentor of the Assassin Guild. You should be free to express any emotion you want," Harry offered, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug.

"Youngest ever mentor," Desmond whispered, dropping his gaze to the shower floor. "I still feel like a fraud sometimes."

Fingers gently tipped his chin up and he looked up into Harry's eyes again.

"I saw you fight at Abstergo to get your father back. Shaun and Rebecca follow your lead wherever you go. So do the others. You earned it," Harry said, leaning into press a kiss to his forehead.

Desmond shuddered.

"Ezio Auditore, Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad and Connor would be so proud of you," Harry whispered, drawing back and reaching out to grasp his arm. "And so am I. Let me make sure your arm is clean and then let's get into bed."

Desmond nodded and watched as Harry turned off the shower, leading him out. A towel rose from its place on the counter, warm and dry, and draped itself around him. Desmond wrapped it around himself, drying his body off as he watched Harry do the same.

"Speaking from one world saver to another, on a scale of one to ten do you feel like the world is a better place now?" Desmond asked idly, raising an eyebrow as Harry reached into a drawer by the counter.

Harry snorted. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah. It's the only valid way to do this."

Harry laughed and Desmond grinned.

"That would be a long and drawn out conversation," Harry offered, shrugging in thought. "And a whole other one for the wizarding world."

Harry reached out for him and Desmond took a step towards him, letting Harry look at his arm. His warmth slithered into Desmond's body, adding to the lingering warmth from the shower and towel.

"Ah, I see it," Harry muttered, his fingers lightly dancing over Desmond's skin. "There's a bruise underneath the skin here."

Desmond blinked, watched as Harry pulled out some balm and spread it over the scarred skin.

"Were you sparring today with someone?" Harry asked, meeting his eyes in question.

"With Shaun and another apprentice."

"Another one of your ducklings?"

"I don't call them that to their faces," Desmond offered, grinning.

Harry returned his grin and leaned down to press a kiss to his arm once he was done. Desmond shivered and saw the heat in Harry's eyes easily enough. He didn't need eagle vision for that.

His heart jolted and he leaned into press his lips to Harry's, groaning as Harry deepened it.

"Bed," Desmond murmured.

"Hmm, yes."

* * *

The sun woke them up and Desmond yawned, blinking his eyes open. One of Harry's arms was thrown over his side, stroking his stomach.

"You have places to be?"

Desmond nodded and Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"I also have places to be," Harry said, sighing.

Two house elves popped into the room and left trays in the sitting room, full of steaming food for breakfast. The scent of coffee filled the air and growling stomachs echoed.

Desmond grinned and rolled over, right onto Harry. "You know just how to seduce me, don't you? Ezio would like you, I think."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Harry said, smiling up at him. "And please, I think I've already seduced you."

"Oh, no. Nope, I've got three other boyfriends," Desmond retorted.

"Oh? Anyone else your fiance?"

"Nope. I figured," Harry replied, reaching his hand up to curl around Desmond's neck. "You're all mine, aren't you?"

"Ugh, yes."

Desmond whined as Harry tugged him down into a kiss and let out a strangled moan when Harry rocked up, their cocks brushing against each other.

"Um, could breakfast wait?"

"I have to get to the ministry but that's not until after lunch," Harry remarked, brushing his fingers over Desmond's nipples. His voice had gone hoarse, his eyes blown with arousal. "And you?"

"Oh. I… _fuck._ Round two it is," Desmond groaned.

* * *

Desmond picked up his robes from the chair they were hanging over, seeing not a hint of dirt on them. One of the house elves must have gotten his robes cleaned without any word from either Harry or Desmond. He slowly pulled them on, hearing Harry move around in his office downstairs.

He strapped on his dual hidden blades and tucked away his other supplies before throwing his hood over his face. Mentor Miles. He looked like an Assassin, like a proper Assassin.

He slowly strode over to the top of the stairs and looked out over Harry's office. Desmond must have made some noise for Harry looked up at him, his eyes narrowing.

"Mentor Miles. You look like you're on the hunt," Harry remarked, frowning and crossing his arms. "Was this a business trip? Because I think I've heard the saying… Don't mix pleasure with business?"

"Us Assassins like to mix business and pleasure."

Harry snorted. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Who's the guy who has all the knowledge of his ancestors?"

Harry laughed and drew Desmond into one last kiss, leaning his forehead against his. Desmond sighed before straightening up.

"I'll come by your lair later this week," Harry offered.

"I always enjoyed the new lair smell," Desmond replied, taking a breath.

Harry shook his head in amusement and shooed him away. "Go then. Bring honor to the family."

"Now who's watching movies?"

"I liked Mulan!"

"I regret ever telling Rebecca that you never got the opportunity to watch Disney movies," Desmond said.

"I love you, Desmond Miles."

"Love you too."

* * *

The next evening Harry stood in the doorway of his quarters, staring at the young woman in his office. The young woman who clearly had no magic within her but was wearing a robe of a Hogwarts student just the same. Her vision was golden, the mark of eagle vision.

Harry took one look at her and then pulled out his phone, pressed the only contact in there and waited.

The minute it connected, Harry rolled his eyes. "Desmond, what have you been telling your Assassin babies?"

"It's a test, Harry," Desmond whispered.

Harry let out a laugh. "Mentor."

"Headmaster."

* * *

AN: AHHHHHH, Desmond Miles deserved so much better. I just finished playing AC 3 and this is the way I'm dealing with that ending.


End file.
